Peace in the Morning
by Mystera
Summary: Well, This takes place right after the end of NEXT, so if you haven't seen it, it has some spoilers.. This is a Gourry/Lina fic..so no flames...k? I know, I know..bad title..


This takes place after the last episode of Next. *sniff* I cried the whole time...  
I'm such a softy..^_^ After watching it I just HAD to write something! So, here we go!  
  
Oh...and anything in ~this~ means that person is thinking it.  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* what? oh.. I don't own anything..*sniff*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Why can't I get to sleep?~  
  
Lina was tossing and turning in her bed. Even though she was exausted, her mind was restless. She had just defeated Phibrizzo, but she only remembered up till she casted the Giga Slave. It bothered her...  
  
  
~I can't remember anything..  
My mind went full with darkness..  
Total overload...~  
  
She rolled over on her rightside, with a tired look in her eyes.  
  
~But I remember one thing with me through the darkness..  
Reaching out and grabbing me...  
I felt...warm...  
and safe...  
and...loved.~  
  
She sighed and shut her eyes, and rolled onto her back, arms spread out.  
  
~...What really happened?~  
  
She brought in her arms to her chest and yawned.  
  
~I highly doubt Gourry used me...   
I was just using that as an excuse to be in his arms...  
Those warm, strong arms.~  
  
An embarrassed smile appeared on her face, and a flushed red look in her cheeks.  
  
~...But...what...happened?...~  
  
Lina's mind finally gave up and let her drift to the land of dreams.  
  
  
Blackness. Darkness.   
Lina was engulfed in oblivian.  
  
She was all alone, falling into the void.  
  
..A strong and powerful voice spoke in the distance.  
  
" I am deeper than the deepest pitch..."  
  
Nothingness again.  
  
..A childish voice spoke ..  
  
" That's what you created us for, right mother?! To kill!"  
  
Silence..  
  
Then a familiar voice...  
  
"No! Lina I-..I need you..."  
  
Lina woke up in a cold sweat, panting and cold...and alone. She started to panic.  
  
~What was that dream about?~  
  
She felt like she was going to cry..  
  
Lina got out of bed and walked into Gourry's room. She looked at him. He was finally safe. He looked so peaceful sleeping.   
  
~I'm lucky I have him back...~  
  
She climbed into his bed, and felt his warmth. Gourry unconciously put his arm around Lina's waist. Lina blushed bright crimson..and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
..Those warm, strong arms..  
  
  
  
  
Birds chirped melodically to welcome the rising of the sun. The delicous aroma of the downstairs kitchens at work rose up into Gourry's room.  
  
Gourry was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes, saw Lina, and closed his eyes again.  
  
~Oh no, what am I doing? I have my arms around the most powerful girl in the world~  
  
  
He started muttering "Please don't hit me, Lina...Please-  
  
  
Just then Lina woke up, and smiled.   
  
  
She turned around to face Gourry on the bed, and said:  
  
  
"Oh, Gourry..I'm not going to hit you.."   
  
  
She had a kind smile on her face.  
  
  
"But, why are you in my bed?" Gourry questioned.  
  
  
Uh oh...confession session.  
  
  
"Well...I ..uh..."  
  
  
She blushed.  
  
  
Her face and Gourry's face were inches away. She could feel his warm breath on her.  
  
  
" I ..had a bad dream last night...and I felt...scared..."  
  
  
~Oh great, Lina. Your totally cowering out in front of him.~  
  
  
"Really? Well...ok.." Gourry said.  
  
  
He still had his arms around her hips.   
  
  
She put her arms around his neck and said:  
  
  
"Gourry, I'm so glad..you're finally safe.....I was so worried."  
  
  
Her eyes filled with emotion. Their eyes were locked.  
  
  
"Lina I...I.."  
  
  
She pulled him close, and kissed him. A sweet kiss was all she needed from her swordsman. He kissed her back, and they embraced each other.   
A brief moment of dejavu swept over them...  
  
  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
  
  
"Gourry-dear! Time to get up!" ...It was Syphiel.  
  
  
They paused the kiss in time for Gourry to respond.  
  
  
"I'll be down-"  
  
  
He looked at Lina, who gave him a naughty smile..  
  
"-In 15 minutes.."  
  
"Well, ok...but you better hurry before breakfast ends."  
Syphiel said, leaving.  
  
  
Gourry kissed Lina's lips and said, " For once, I can care less about breakfast."  
  
Lina smiled, as they kissed eachother, for their 15 minutes of peace in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So...How was that for my first romance fic? Good? Bad? Ok?  
  
I NEED feedback!!  
  
k? Well, thanx for reading the story!  
  
..Review!!  
  



End file.
